Chasing The Light
by Desi44
Summary: Klaus returns to Mystic Falls after the birth of his child and finds that everything has changed. Does this mean he has lost all hope or that he has a chance to right his wrongs? This is my first fanfic and I have no Beta so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first attempt at fanfiction and I don't have a Beta, so please be gentle. If I get positive reviews, I will title this and post it on

* * *

"If it isn't my favorite Original Hybrid dick" Damon smirked, quickly trying to slam the door in the ancient vampire's face.

"Now Damon," Klaus began, easily pushing the door open with his foot, "is that any way to greet an old friend after he's been away for so long." Klaus strolled into the boarding house past Damon and immediately made his way to the liquor cabinet. Seeing Elena seated on the couch near the fireplace, Klaus offered her a nod while picking up the decanter to pour himself a drink. "And how are my least favorite Salvatore and second to least favorite doppleganger doing?" Both attempted to ignore the Original as he drained his glass and added derisively, "Elena, I see that you finally picked a brother. Pity…, I thought you would keep the matching set."

Attempting to hide her surprise and discomfort at the unwelcome guest, Elena finally spoke. "What are you doing here Klaus?"

Klaus turned to view two of the larger obstacles he has faced in his long life. Damon, the bad boy redeemed by his love of the anemic vampire by his side. And, of course, the doppleganger. Klaus didn't know how someone could be both self-absorbed and a martyr but, somehow, Elena managed to find a way. Studying the two, Klaus could not help but notice that something was off – especially with Damon. He was used to the elder Salvatore being cautious, glib and disdainful; he couldn't help noticing something new. Fear. Even in the most dire of situations, Damon tended to retain his cocky coolness and sarcastic tongue. Now, he was on guard and, Klaus perceived, scared in the presence of the Original. Instead of being gratified by Damon's reaction to his presence, this only served to further exacerbate the gnawing feeling of dread that Klaus could feel growing in his gut.

"Well" Klaus began, walking past the couple to settle into one of the plush sofas, "imagine my surprise when I learned of the strange goings-on back in my hometown of Mystic Falls." While imperceptible to the human eye, Klaus was able to discern Elena giving the slightest start. "I never intended to return to this Godforsaken town but what choice did I have once one of my most trusted witches mentioned that, yet again, you lot have managed to create some kind of supernatural maelstrom." Klaus tipped his glass to feign a toast, "cheers mates," drained another glass of the potent amber liquid and returned to the liquor cabinet.

Scowling and offering his signature sarcasm, Damon said "sure, help yourself, what's mine is yours…said no one here. " Klaus smirked, relishing in Damon and Elena's discomfort. Picking up what looked like the oldest and most expensive glass of scotch, Klaus returned to his perch on the couch.

"You still haven't told us what you're doing here," Elena glared. "I mean, as you put it, you never wanted to come back to Mystic Falls and it's not like anyone wants you here."

"Oh Elena, dear girl. I am the strongest being in the world so when I hear that something of great power has given rise, you can be assured that I will investigate." This time, both Damon and Elena were noticeably shaken by Klaus's words. No more time to play. "So, I suggest that you start at the beginning or," Klaus nonchalantly looked at the glass in his hand and added, "I will tear you both limb from limb."

Damon scoffed, "Well if your witches are so in-the-know, why do you need to hear from the peasants? Just let them fill you in on all of the witchy juju. It would have saved you a trip." Damon stopped and considered for a moment before hesitantly adding, "but we all know that's not the entire reason you came, now is it Big Bad? You heard something went down in Mystic Falls which happens to be where your favorite blonde happens to live. But why come here? I'm sure you know that Caroline is enrolled at Whitmore and..."

Damon was interrupted by the bottle of bourbon crashing into the wall above his head at such force that shards of glass buried themselves deeply into the grain of the wood with no hope of being dislodged.

"She isn't at Whitmore" Klaus hissed. Elena blanched. "I learned that she hasn't been there for months!" Klaus stalked towards Damon, shouting "how is it that not one of my hybrids or vampires reported this to me? I've had forces watching her since my departure - I took every precaution! Not one contacted me and why? Because they were compelled! Who has the power to compel my vampires, hmm?" Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat and thrust him into the wall, splintering the wood. "It wasn't an Original. My siblings have been with me in New Orleans. So, I ask again, who compelled my people to neglect their duties?"

"Silas" Elena whispered, her voice trembling.

"No, Elena!" Damon cursed and struggled to release himself from Klaus's steel grip. With a flick of his hand, Klaus broke Damon's neck and tossed him to the side.

"Yes, Elena," Klaus hissed, stalking towards her. "Do continue, sweetheart."

Klaus took Elena by the elbow and guided her to the closest chair and unceremoniously flung her into it. With his hands gripping each arm, he had her caged in so she could not escape. However, he quickly noticed that she did not fight, she simply averted her gaze. Cupping her chin, he lifted it so he could get a better look at the face that had plagued him for centuries. This was not the girl he remembered, she seemed tired, defeated.

"Elena, I need you to tell me what happened. Where is Caroline and why would Silas compel my men? The last I heard, Silas was taking quite the power nap in a safe at the bottom of the lake."

Elena took a deep breath and finally met the hybrid's eyes. "We all thought that but it was Stefan in the safe... With Bonnie dead after raising the veil, Silas, Silas was able to take his true form and, it turns out that that form is Stefan…"

Releasing Elena's chin and pulling up a chair to sit across her, Klaus sat and ran his palm across his face, a clear indication of his exhaustion. "Another doppleganger? Lovely. Continue."

Elena continued to fill Klaus in with all that happened during his time away. Silas rising, Stefan drowning over and over during the course of the summer, Katharine taking the cure, Silas draining her and becoming mortal, Qetsiyah's appearance and grudge, Stefan losing his memory, Amara coming back as a lunatic… Klaus remained impassive during the entirety of Elena's story.

"Elena, sweetheart, can we jump to the part where you tell me what has happened to Caroline?"

"He took her."

Klaus lurched forward, grabbing the arms of her chair again and to pull her closer.

Caught off guard by the sudden movement, Elena began to stammer, "she got away. She and Stefan, they got away!"

Placing his palms on the sides of Elena's face, Klaus forced her to look at him. "Why? Why would Silas take Caroline?" Sensing her hesitation, Klaus began to apply pressure. "We can do this the easy way or I can crush your skull, Elena. The choice is yours."

"Silas, he, he fooled us. We thought he was Stefan. Except Caroline. She, she knew there was something off with him but we didn't listen to her."

Klaus couldn't help but smile. "Well, I always knew that Caroline was far more intelligent than the rest of you lot. Continue."

"You and Silas, both. Once he revealed himself as Silas, he forced Caroline to help him find the anchor to the other side. He promised her that he would bring Bonnie back and return Stefan's memory if she came with him. " Elena took in a deep breath before she continued. "They travelled together for months. Caroline figured out that Amara, Silas's love, was the anchor and they found her but, like I said, Amara was crazy and she betrayed and killed Silas. Qetsiyah swooped in and finally got her revenge on Amara by cutting her throat."

"What else, Elena? You are testing my patience."

Elena continued to stammer. "I don't know everything. Caroline came back with Bonnie - Silas kept his promise to Caroline and made Bonnie the new anchor. Stefan didn't have his memory but, otherwise, we thought it was all over. Silas was dead so we assumed Qetsiyah would kill herself to join him. We thought everything was getting back to normal." Elena gave a pained smile, reliving the brief moment of respite from the drama that was her life. "Jeremy took Bonnie away so she come to terms with coming back from the dead and losing her powers. Me and Care went back to Whitmore."

"Anyway, Caroline and Stef decided to road trip it for Spring Break - Care said they needed to get away. So they left and not long after Caroline called to warn that Silas was still alive and that he took Stefan because his needed his blood for to create an immortality spell. Caroline made a deal with him - he would keep him alive if she handed herself over to him. Of course, she did."

Klaus's jaw clenched at the thought of Caroline, once again, offering herself up as the sacrificial lamb for her friends. Would the girl never realize her own worth? Would her so-called friends ever cease to put her in harm's way? "And you just let her?"

Elena flinched. "We looked for them, we tried getting a witch to do a locator spell but she said that Silas must have spelled wherever he was keeping them so they couldn't be found."

"So, you say Silas needed the blood of his doppleganger for a spell. Why would he need Caroline?"

Unable to turn her face away, Elena quickly averted her gaze. "Silas, um, he got fixated on her. You could see it even before Amara betrayed him. Taking the others that, that was just his way to get to her. He wanted -"

Klaus was so tense and fixated on Elena's words that he failed to hear Damon waking. "Elena," Damon choked out, "stop."

Turning to see Damon struggling to stand, Klaus urged Elena to continue. "What did he want, Elena? What did he want with Caroline?"

"What do any of the psychopaths Barbie attracts want with her?" Damon supplied, trying and failing to sound glib. "I mean, who better than you to answer that little query, O Evil One?"

"Just because I haven't decorated this house with your entails doesn't mean that I won't. Now, Elena," Klaus said, returning his attention to her while Damon continued to regain his strength, "do finish your story. Tell me what happened to Caroline."

Before she could respond, Damon interjected, "No need to worry about Barbie, she's fine. Stefan got his memories back. He and Barbie managed to kill Silas and Qetsiyah… Caroline is safe with Stefan. They got away, far away." Damon's voice trailed off and Klaus could see that his gaze had turned to the fireplace, he was seemingly lost in his thoughts. Shaking it off, Damon turned back to Klaus who had finally released Elena and was standing to face the elder Salvatore. His signature smirk returning, Damon asked, "So now you have what you came for. Maybe it was the spell Silas was working on or maybe it was Silas and Qetsiyah biting it that made your witch's spidey senses go all tingly but, as you've heard, Silas is gone, Caroline and Stefan took off together and all is right with the world." Offering a devious smile, "So, now you are free to go back to New Orleans and raise whatever aberration of nature came out of that she-wolf."

Damon moved to the bar to make himself a drink while Klaus let the knowledge that his little indiscretion was not a secret in Mystic Falls. Did Caroline know?

Before Klaus could work up the nerve to ask, Damon continued, glass in hand. "I mean, a one thousand year-old hybrid knocks up a teenage wereslut and then moves her into his big ole mansion. Hugh Hefner would be so proud," Damon finished, throwing his drink back with flourish.

Klaus balled his fists and could feel his palms sweating. He's a one thousand years old vampire/werewolf hybrid and his goddamn palms were sweating.

Looking gutted, Klaus rasped "Does Caroline know."

Elena opened her mouth to respond but Damon cut her off, "If you're asking if Caroline knows that you and the slag who broke her neck and betrayed her ex-boyfriend decided to go all Twilight and produce demon spawn, the answer is she doesn't give a damn."

"Damon, don't!" Elena cut in.

Damon's smile never faltered, nor did he move his eyes away from the hybrid as he continued, "Come on Elena, Klaus has the right to know, doesn't he. This involves his two favorite people in the whole wide world, right?"

Elena moved back to the couch in front of the fire and hugged her knees to her chest, obviously upset.

"I've the right to know what?" Klaus choked out, dreading the inevitable. He knew that Caroline would find out about the baby eventually. He knew that she would feel hurt, betrayed even. Klaus being Klaus, he simply believed that he would be able there to orchestrate the events surrounding the confession; he would be the one to break the news to her, he would be there to explain himself and beg for forgiveness. The hybrid was fully prepared to grovel before the girl he cared for, a girl who wasn't even his.

Damon returned to the bar, refilled his glass and prepared another drink for Klaus. Damon slowly walked toward the hybrid, relishing in the power shift. With a drink in both hands, Damon stood squarely in front of the ancient hybrid and looked him directly in the eye. "Well you see, I don't think Caroline cares because she and Stefan are together. As in together, together. As in he is the Ken to her Barbie."

The news was like a shock to Klaus's system, it was like ice water had been injected directly into his vein. He didn't even react when Damon reached out, grabbed his hand and placed the drink in it. "There you go. I thought you might need that" Damon finished, patting the apoplectic hybrid on the shoulder. Damon then moved to the couch to sit with Elena.

"You lie," Klaus breathed out. He slowly regained his composure and walked to face the couple. "While Stefan is one of my best mates," Klaus began, regarding the amber in his glass, "I have to admit that he has the most deplorable taste in women. Now, Damon, while I do appreciate your little attempt to dissuade me from finding Caroline, I remain undeterred. Now, for the last time, where. Is. Caroline, " Klaus roared, lunging at Damon

Elena quickly situated herself on the couch to block his path. "He's telling the truth."

Klaus grabbed her by the throat, effectively lifting her to eye level. Damon jumped up to extricate his girlfriend from the hybrid's iron grip. Klaus's other hand easily found its way around Damon's neck and he began to squeeze.

Klaus brought the girl's face closer to his. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek as his pupils began to dilate. "Let's try that again, Elena," he said compelling her. "Where is Caroline?"

"I don't know. She went away with Stefan and we don't even have a way to call them," she choked out.

"Why would he take her away?"

"Silas tortured her, her mother was murdered by Travelers…" Klaus winced at this news, thinking of the pain Caroline must have endured at Silas's hand, the trauma of losing the only family she had.

"Elena, stop, fight it," Damon rasped, struggling against Klaus's hold.

"You will continue until I get all of the information I need."

"Stefan took her away so they can live a normal life. He loves her." Klaus saw the tears welling up in the girl's eyes.

Klaus couldn't help but loosen his grip while trying to digest this newest disclosure. It couldn't be true. He felt his strength begin to drain.

"Why would they leave Mystic Falls?"

"Caroline is different after what Silas did to her. He needs to keep her safe while she's…" Elena abruptly stopped. Damon moved so quickly that not even Klaus could defend against the attack. However, the hybrid never would have predicted this move.

Klaus looked on in surprise as Damon reached over and snapped his girlfriend's neck. The vampire and hybrid squared off. In all of their skirmishes, and there were many, Klaus had never seen Damon in this state. The fear that the ancient sensed earlier was still present but now the air was equally charged with something else. Determination - the kind of determination that comes from someone willing to risk everything.

"Stay away from Caroline," Damon breathed, his voice just above a whisper.

"Since when did you become her guardian, Damon? As I see it, you've always been the first to throw her into the lion's den if it meant keeping your darling Elena safe from getting her hair mussed." Circling his prey, "Elena said Silas tortured Caroline. Where were you then, mate? Hmm?"

"Where were you?" Damon challenged, his voice raised. "I've failed Caroline a million times but I will not fail her or Stefan, now."

Coming toe to toe with a being hundreds of years his senior, Damon added, "If you go anywhere near them, I will find a way to kill you."

"We shall see."

Before Damon knew it, he was standing in his living room alone with Elena dead at his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun had set long before the hybrid found himself on the porch of the old farmhouse. Klaus looked around assessing his surroundings. Klaus had to give them credit. If they did not want to be found, hiding out on a non-working farm in the hills outside of Portland, Oregon was a good choice. Not a neighbor in sight and miles away from the nearest town… Not a place Klaus could picture the Ripper or Miss Mystic Falls settling down.

Klaus took in the domesticity of the scene – a picturesque red and white barn set 50 yards from the house, a fresh pile of firewood just off of the porch, rocking chairs and a porch swing. It was a perfect Norman Rockwell setting, all the way down to the snow boots neatly arranged to the right of what was obviously a brand new "Welcome" mat.

Klaus lifted his head as he caught Stefan's voice. Slowly, he approached the window and watched as Stefan made his way into what appeared to be the den. Klaus surveyed the room, ever vigilant in completing the proper reconnaissance of his surroundings. The room was somewhat sparse but homey. He could easily discern a small fire crackling in the stone fireplace on the wall opposite the porch windows with two well-worn, leather armchairs set on either side. A built-in shelf housed a stereo along with assorted books, dvds and cds that lay tidy and ordered to the left of the fireplace. Klaus didn't take the time to read the titles on the shelves as his eyes moved to the plush, deep sofa set across from the fireplace, perfectly situated to enjoy the warmth issuing forth and adorned with the requisite throw along the back. Even from the porch, Klaus could tell that the room had been painted recently, the floors varnished. Klaus smiled at the thought. Caroline Forbes would be the only person he could imagine who would convert a hideout into a house-flipping project.

Klaus took in a deep breath and his nostrils were overwhelmed by the smell of the oversized fir tree that virtually overtook the entire right half of the room. But there, intermingled with the scent of pine, was the light, familiar musk of the girl he came here to see.

Klaus's eyes returned to Stefan who stopped just before the couch while wiping his hands on a dishcloth.

"The dishes are done and I was able to erase most of the damage you did to the kitchen," Stefan teased, to the inhabitant currently burrowed in the soft cushions.

"I could have helped, you know."

Klaus was barely conscious of his own movement as he found himself drawn closer to the window at the sound of Caroline's soft voice. It had been three months. Three months of following false leads, dead ends, cashing in favors, compulsion and threatening to reign hellfire on those who failed to give him the information he desired. Three months of tireless searching and worrying until he finally found himself in his current position: standing outside the penumbra of a porch light, attempting to steal a glimpse of the girl who haunted his thoughts for so long.

Stefan chuckled and took a seat on the couch, now only offering Klaus a view of his carefully coifed hair. "You know the rules; the cook doesn't clean."

"I know but these are special circumstances," Caroline argued, sitting up. Klaus could just see her crown of golden curls and a portion of her profile as she faced Stefan.

Klaus placed his hand to the window that separated them and he unconsciously began tracing along the lines of Caroline's face.

"I left you a Thanksgiving-sized disaster!" she continued.

"Only because you spent two days preparing a feast for us. I seriously won't be able to eat for a week after that glutton-fest," Stefan, issuing a sated sigh.

"Well, don't get too comfortable, mister. You lost a bet tonight so you'll be the one going on the hot chocolate run," she giggled.

Stefan rested his head on the back of the sofa and expressed another exaggerated sigh. "What about a foot massage instead," he offered.

Klaus's eyes closed as he heard Caroline's soft giggle. "Oh, the foot massage is a given but you will only satisfy the powers that be with hot chocolate. "

Stefan groaned while Caroline began to push him up and off of the couch.

"Go on, now. You don't want to face the fury of a chocoholic, do you?"

Stefan shook his head, defeated. He disappeared for a moment only to reappear wearing a heavy coat.

Making his way back to the couch, "ok, ok, I'm going. God forbid I upset the powers." Before exiting the front door, Stefan leaned to the angel perched on the couch and placed soft kiss on her forehead. Klaus could see a small smile grace her face.

Klaus's heart clenched as he closed his eyes at the display of intimacy between the two, hoping to erase it from his mind. While he had attempted to steel himself against such an image for the last few months, the reality produced a visceral reaction for which he was unprepared. Klaus was accustomed to feeling like an outsider looking in but never before had he felt so overwhelmingly shut off from something he so desperately wanted to be a part of.

Klaus opened his eyes and quickly positioned himself into the deep shadows of the porch as he saw Stefan move towards the door.

"I'll be back soon. Don't even think about moving from that the couch. If you do, then you'll be the one to face the fury…"

"Haha, just concentrate on your mission and pray that you can find a grocery store open on Thanksgiving night." Caroline called as Stefan stepped onto the porch. "And don't forget the tiny marshmallows!"

Stefan closed the door behind him, began lacing up the snow boots that he retrieved from the porch and muttered, "like I'm masochistic enough to forget the tiny marshmallows," he muttered.

Once Klaus saw Stefan drive away, he made his way back to the window. He heard Caroline release a deep sigh and then saw her tilt her heard, appearing to be listening for something. Seemingly satisfied, Caroline rose from the couch and made her way towards the enormous tree, which only served to make Caroline appear small and almost fragile.

Tearing himself from the window, Klaus made his way to the door to hang the talisman above the doorframe. It took a powerful coven to find a way for him to enter a house uninvited but Klaus knew he needed every advantage once he found the couple. While he was tempted to go to Caroline immediately and whisk her away, he wanted to watch her for just a bit longer. He'd never seen her so relaxed and he didn't want to remove her from her little safe haven before he absolutely had to. He returned to the window.

With her back to him, Klaus was only privy to the image of her blonde hair cascading down the back of her oversized camel colored cardigan. The firelight made the waves of her hair sparkle like spun gold. Klaus had never seen her hair so long and he felt the overwhelming desire to reach out to her and feel the gentle waves in his hands.

He continued to watch as Caroline stood in quiet contemplation of the tree. After a minute or two, he saw her reach down and retrieve an ornament and place it strategically on the tree. Klaus found himself virtually mesmerized as he watched her carefully place an ornament, take a step from away the tree, then return to move the ornament to another branch… Over and over she repeated this process until she was satisfied with each placement.

Klaus's attention was immediately diverted when he heard a car approaching slowly. Once again removing himself to the shadows, he watched as a car he did not recognize parked in the driveway. The driver quietly got out and walked to the porch. Klaus body tensed as he took in the familiar figure: leonine and stealthy. He would recognize it anywhere but how could it be?

He saw as the intruder looked into the window at Caroline. The corners of her mouth twisted into a devious grin before she used vampire speed to enter the house.

Klaus was so taken aback by her sudden presence that he was not quick enough to overpower her before she could enter. He cursed himself for leaving the talisman over the door, essentially inviting an intruder inside. However, he was just crossing the threshold of the home when he heard the unwelcome guest approach Caroline from behind.

"Caroline," she purred, "you broke the rules. Tsk, tsk…" Klaus could see Caroline freeze. "Now, I you know I have to kill you, right?"

Caroline issued a shallow breath and lowered her head. "Katherine," she uttered.

Before Katherine could take a single step towards the blonde, Klaus had her by the throat.

"I believe there's only one person who will meet her end this evening, Katerina, that person will be you," he hissed.

Klaus watched as Katherine's eyes widened in horror. She mounted a short, futile struggle against Klaus's grasp before screaming, "Caroline, run! I'll find you. Just run!"

Klaus's eyes cut from the woman still attempting to pry his fingers from her slender throat to see a trail a blonde curls whipping past the door beyond the tree. He threw Katherine into the bookcase before pursuing his girl.

If he wasn't convinced of Stefan's inability to protect Caroline before, he was now certain that she would only be safe under his guard. How could Stefan leave her alone and susceptible to an attack like this?

Klaus was slightly surprised that it took mere moments for him to catch up to the retreating figure who had made her way through the kitchen, the back porch and was steps away from a car parked in the back of the house.

Klaus stopped Caroline, grasping her tiny shoulders with each hand and pulling her back into his strong form.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's me, you're ok." Klaus could not help but be struck by the familiarity of the situation.

He could feel Caroline tremble under his touch as he began to turn her to face him.

"Get away from her!" Katherine screamed, as she came bursting though the backdoor.

Klaus pulled Caroline closer to him, shielding her from Katherine's onslaught. His eyes travelled down and met hers. After so much time and so much longing, Klaus was finally looking into the most beautiful, most expressive eyes he had ever seen. Klaus cradled her face in his hands and smiled down as he looked into those deep blue eyes, anticipating a multitude of reactions. However, he was not prepared for what he found - pure unadulterated fear.

"Gregor?" Caroline breathed, "are you going to kill me?"

Klaus took a step back, his confusion mounting. His eyes took in the girl standing before him.

Klaus wasn't sure what shocked him more: the fact that Caroline didn't seem to recognize him, the sound of a human heart pounding within her chest, or, perhaps it was the fact that as his gaze lowered to where her the folds of her cardigan parted, he was met with a soft, round belly.


End file.
